


Воссоединение

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Фергюс Кусланд, помимо прочего, был старшим братом. Теперь это все, что у него осталось.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Воссоединение

**Author's Note:**

> [A translation of "Reunion" by WolFang1011.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13175443/1/)

Фергюс Кусланд вытер пот со лба. Он оперся на трость и сделал несколько быстрых вдохов. Усилие, потребовавшееся для подъема по лестнице, вкупе с нервным напряжением едва не заставили его уйти. Целый год прошел. «Даже больше». Долгое время он провел в ожидании, размышлениях, скорби и изумлении. Теперь, когда осталось лишь несколько мгновений, он не позволит своей решимости ускользнуть.

Серый Страж – Алистер – хотел, чтобы это был сюрприз. Его прибытие в Денерим держалось в секрете. Алистер хотел, чтобы он встретился с Айданом до того, как они оба спустятся в тронный зал. И вот он стоит в кабинете, ожидая, пока появится его младший брат. В каком-то смысле это заставляло его беспокоиться еще сильнее. Внизу, по крайней мере, будут другие люди. Здесь же, хоть он и был благодарен за уединение, он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как пройдет их воссоединение.

До него доходили слухи. Фергюс слышал о том, что сделал Герой Ферелдена. И он не мог представить, чтобы это мог сделать его младший брат. Но год – долгий срок. Ни один из них не был прежним. Интересно, осталось ли у них еще хоть что-нибудь общее?

«За исключением крови и фамилии».

Доковыляв до богато украшенного овального зеркала, Фергюс снова оглядел себя. Чисто выбритое лицо. Непривычно, но с отросшей за год бородой он выглядел непрезентабельно. О волосах тоже позаботились – хоть их и осталось еще достаточно, исчезли прежние стильные кудри. Фергюс провел пальцами по седеющим вискам, по лицу.

«Я вообще узнаваем?» Он не мог прекратить думать об этом. Конечно, Айдан не  **забыл** его. Но напряженная солдатская жизнь не была поводом для насмешек. Он видел мужчин – сильных и крепких, – которые превращались в нервозные развалины, неспособные отличить лево от права.

«Должно быть, он так сильно страдал», – подумал Фергюс. Он не знал, какой эффект это имело. Опять же, все, что у него было – это слухи. Герой Ферелдена казался любезным и справедливым, но в то же время безжалостным и прагматичным. Более масштабная, чем в жизни, фигура, каким-то образом внушающая одновременно любовь и страх.

Его младший брат. Единственная семья, которая у него осталась. Которую Фергюс считал потерянной навсегда, узнав о произошедшем в Хайэвере. Погибшей вместе с матерью и отцом. Вместе с его женой и сыном.

Фергюс Кусланд тяжело вздохнул и выпрямился. Он стукнул тростью по полу и огляделся, разглядывая кресла. Колено пульсировало болью, но он боялся, что если сядет, то сегодня уже не сможет подняться. С любым воспалением он разберется позже. Колену придется потерпеть.

С Мором было покончено. И закончил все его младший брат. Защитник Редклифа. Эрл Амарантайна. Тот самый мальчик, который как-то рыдал, пока не уснул, из-за того, что проиграл партию в шарики. Который не мог обойтись без поцелуев своей матери. Который научил собаку танцевать ремигольд.

**Этого** Айдана Кусланда он знал. Герой же Ферелдена казался совершенно другим человеком. Фергюс не мог себе представить, как этот герой крадет сладости из кладовой, поджигает шутихи в библиотеке или флиртует с эльфийкой-служанкой. Нет, этого человека он представлял себе целеустремленным, с железной волей. Может быть со столь знакомым лицом. Не более.

Услышав шаги, Фергюс повернулся к двери. Послышались два голоса, и он почувствовал, как участился его пульс.

\- Не понимаю, почему это не может подождать.

\- Друг Алистер был непреклонен. Я лишь следую его инструкциям.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Клянусь, если это чертов сырный кукольный домик, я лично вышвырну его из Стражей.

Смех.

\- Я уверен, что это будет гораздо интереснее, но дальше я не пойду. Спускайтесь вниз, когда закончите, хорошо? Мы все вас ждем.

\- Ага. Спасибо, Зевран.

Фергюс встал лицом к двери. «Что мне сказать»? Он прочистил горло и сглотнул. «Мне протянуть ему руку»? Он вытер внезапно вспотевшие ладони о тунику. «Стоит ли улыбаться»? Фергюс попытался, но это действие оказалось чуждо его лицу.

Когда ручка опустилась, он глубоко вздохнул и крепче вцепился в набалдашник трости.

«Мой брат. Тот самый, которого я учил лазать по деревьям, прыгать по камням и завязывать шнурки. Тот, с кем я боролся, кого утешал и защищал. Мой младший брат».

Дверь открылась, и Фергюс поймал себя на том, что обратился к словам, которые обычно приберегал для Айдана, когда тот поранился и начинал плакать. В детстве младший много плакал, так что у Фергюса была богатая практика.

«Все в порядке», – сказал он себе и выпрямился. Фергюс сунул свободную руку в карман; почувствовал, как уголки губ поползли вверх. – «Все в порядке».

Вошедший мужчина, действительно, выглядел знакомо. Он был более стройным и подтянутым; щеки ввалились, в теле не осталось и следа жира. Волосы были короче, чем помнил Фергюс, а на лице появились новые шрамы. Однако самой заметной чертой был фингал под глазом. Это заставило Фергюса искренне улыбнуться.

Хотя зеленые глаза Айдана не изменились. Он чуть щурился, входя в комнату, но уже через мгновение глаза его распахнулись, рот приоткрылся, а по лицу побежали эмоции быстрее, чем хамелеон меняет расцветку. Фергюс узнал их все.

Замешательство. Шок. Неверие. Отрицание. Принятие. Горе. Счастье.

Он не произнес ни слова. Как и Айдан.

В одно мгновение брат обнял его за плечи. Фергюс едва не потерял равновесие, но все же удержался на ногах. Айдан крепко обхватил руками его спину, уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Его хватка была сокрушительной, но Фергюс не жаловался. Это было неожиданно, но он никогда не жаловался.

Затем Герой Ферелдена, его младший брат, разрыдался. Громко и неконтролируемо. Как бывало раньше. Его хватка усилилась, пальцы вцепились в тунику.

Все, что осталось от его решимости, рухнуло прямо здесь и сейчас, но Фергюс не сдвинулся с места.

Отпустив трость, он осторожно погладил младшего брата по затылку. А затем, как и тысячу раз до этого, привычные слова сорвались с его губ.

\- Все в порядке, – прошептал Фергюс дрогнувшим голосом, пока его брат рыдал на его плече. – Все в порядке. Тс-с-с. Все хорошо. – Он позволил собственным слезам упасть, но продолжал говорить твердым, насколько получалось, голосом. Чтобы его брат осознал: – Я здесь. Все в порядке.

Все же Фергюс был старшим братом. В конце концов, это единственная роль, которая у него еще осталась. И за это он был благодарен.


End file.
